


I'm Not Married to My Work, But I'm Dating It

by shnuffeluv



Series: No Romo [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Sherlock, Case Fic, Gen, I'm not a socipath I swear, Understanding Molly, not a psychopath either, the romance is safe sane and consensual, yay murder!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comes from a writing prompt somewhere, "Never underestimate the power of red lipstick." Molly and Sherlock go out for drinks posing as a couple to stop a murderer. Sherlock's still romance-repulsed, and Molly is understanding but determined to catch the killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Married to My Work, But I'm Dating It

“Don’t underestimate the power of red lipstick!” Molly called to Sherlock from her bathroom. “It just screams ‘I’m on a date’!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Molly, we’ll be doing more than just sitting and talking.”

“Oh, no we won’t Sherlock Holmes,” Molly said, coming out and putting in earrings. “You are romance-repulsed and I’m not about to make you uncomfortable, case or no case. Sitting and laughing and talking should be more than enough for a first date.”

Sherlock arched an eyebrow. “First? You look like you’re dressed up for a third.”

“Obviously. That says that I know you and want to impress you,” Molly smiled. “You know your way around a crime scene, I know my way around people, in more ways than one.”

“I’ll give you that one,” Sherlock grinned and held out his arm. “Physical intimacy all right on a first date?”

Molly smiled. “Within reason, but that’s more than fine.”

Sherlock nodded, and Molly placed her arm in his, and they walked out to go to a bar where someone was attacking happy couples.

* * *

 

“So, honey, what do you think you’ll have?” Molly asked absently as she ran a hand over the rim of her water.

Sherlock hummed. “I want it to be light. Probably just a half pint. Can’t have breath like a brewery just in case of later,” he winked.

Molly dutifully giggled and took his hand, checking his pulse. Elevated. “You okay?” she whispered.

He swallowed and nodded. “Just...uncomfortable.”

Molly adjusted her hand so it was next to his and her fingers brushed against his. He smiled. “Molly Hooper, you are a saint.”

Molly grinned and laughed, taking a sip of her water. “Is anyone staring at us?” she asked.

Sherlock glanced around. “The bartender keeps eyeing us,” he whispered.

Molly swallowed. “Sherlock, don’t freak out, I’m going to kiss you on the cheek, okay? Like you did to me that night, completely platonically.”

Sherlock nodded hesitantly. Molly was sure to be chaste and to smile at him as she sat down again. Sherlock glanced over. “The bartender disappeared.”

“The back alley?” Molly asked.

Sherlock thought about it. “...No. Upstairs is a disused residence. I’m willing to bet that’s where he finds them, making out up there.”

“We won’t have to do that, will we?” Molly asked.

“Well, I’m aromantic. I never said I was asexual,” Sherlock smirked.

Molly laughed and swatted him. “No!”

“Come on, let’s go upstairs,” he laughed, leading her up the stairs, where the bartender was hiding behind the door.

Molly noticed him too, evidently, because she giggled and licked her lips nervously. Sherlock leaned down and put his forehead against hers, and footsteps behind Molly said that the bartender was about to strike. Sherlock moved his head up sharply and Molly went to reach for her stilettos, taking one off and stabbing in the man’s face. “See? I told you these shoes were practical, Sherlock!” Molly exclaimed.

“So you did,” Sherlock said amused, as he texted Lestrade. Molly had the fight in hand easily. “So you did.”

“This was fun, Sherlock. We should do it again sometime.”

“Not the murderer bit, though?” Sherlock inquired.

“No, I can do without the murderer. But drinks as friends is quite fun,” she smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have ideas, let me know!


End file.
